Momentos de Crisis
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Serie de viñetas sin o con conexión, por el mero hecho de sacar mis propias crisis, aquí todo puede suceder, cualquier personaje de Sailor Moon puede aparecer, con cualquier pareja, edad, trabajo, sexo, religión ( ¡nah!, no tanto)
1. Juicio

**.**

**Disclaimer. **Naoko Takeuchi eres una "genia", por eso tomo prestados tus personajes, sin fines de lucro.

**Summary.** Serie de drabbles sin o con conexión, por el mero hecho de sacar mis propias crisis, aquí todo puede suceder, cualquier personaje de Sailor Moon puede aparecer, con cualquier pareja, edad, trabajo, sexo, religión ( ¡nah!, no tanto)

**Personajes:** Esmeralda, Serena, Seiya.

.

* * *

**Momentos de crisis.**

**.**

**Juicio.**

**.**

Si, esa era la palabra para definir lo que Serena estaba viviendo, se preguntaba bajo el dolor y el sufrimiento al que había sido sometida

"¿Por qué a mi? Si soy una niña taaaan buena, bien portada, virgen a mis veintiuno."

Bueno ella se podría decir que era virgen como un cincuenta por ciento, la mitad de su cuerpo era muy bien explorada por su guapo novio, pero el punto era.

"Soy una buena hija, trabajadora, fiel, ¿por qué a mí?"

Se miro nuevamente al espejo, si las contara era como la vez numero mil, pero ahí estaba el reflejo vivo de: la jorobada de Notre Dame. Pero ella no debía pedir mucho, hacia tres días le habían quitado las muelas del juicio, las cuatro para variar, por el santo consejo de la buena amiga de su hermana Haruka.

"De una vez las cuatro, será lo mejor"

Eso había dicho con muy buenas intenciones la doctora Mizuno.

"Espero que arda en los infiernos y le quiten las muelas por toda la eternidad"

No, Serena no era mala, pero el hecho de no poder todo lo que acostumbraba la tenia realmente en un estado al borde de la peor asesina serial del mundo, y a quien quería asesinar en esos momentos era a su compañera de cuarto: Esmeralda, si ella la cuidaba, le prodigaba de momento la mejor cara que tenia la peli verde, pero había un grave punto: Esmeralda no sabía cocinar.

Y entonces la escucho venir, la risa estruendosa, chillona, digna del mejor doblaje para una malvada bruja se acercaba, y por el olor que podía percibir, nuevamente le traía caldo de pollo, Serena estaba segura que muy pronto le comenzarían a salir plumas en el cuerpo, producto del brebaje de la bien intencionada Esmeralda.

-Serena querida, debes alimentarte como se debe, solo así podrás recuperarte pronto.

"¿No ves mi cara de sufrimiento al comer tu guisado de calcetín?"

Una buena pregunta, pero entonces.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con dificultad.

Salía la verdadera Serena, la tierna y sufrida, que se comía todo. Esmeralda sonrió complacida, y claro pensaba que el sufrimiento que mostraba su amiga, era producto de la reciente cirugía, nunca pensaría mal de su comida ¿Qué Esmeralda no tenía sentido del gusto?

-Tambien te traje hielo en una bolsa, eso te lo recomendó el dentista, ¿no?

Esmeralda seria la mujer con la peor reputación del mundo, pero en cuanto a amistad, era la mejor amiga con la que podía contar, se conocían desde la secundaria, Serena en verdad la estimaba, pero la verdad sería mucho mejor para ella estar bajo el cuidado de la diosa de la cocina: Lita, pero ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, muy mala suerte para Serena.

-Ponte el hielo cuando acabes de comer.

-Si- murmuro Serena.

-Voy a salir- dijo Esmeralda levantándose- pero no te preocupes, alguien vendrá a cuidarte.

El timbre sonó.

-¿Eh?- balbuceo Serena.

No podría ser él, bueno no debería, Serena le había dejado claro que no quería que la viera mientras tuviera esa hinchazón, pero entonces escucho su melodiosa voz saludar a Esmeralda.

Instintivamente, y con la agilidad digna de un ninja, Serena salto a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, ¿como pudo Seiya desobedecerla?

-Bombom.

-¡No estoy!

Serena se toco las mejillas, el esfuerzo por gritar le dolió.

-Tranquila, no vine para molestarte, recuerdo que tus palabras exactas fueron que no querías que te viera, pues bien, no te voy a ver.

-¿Cómo?

-Ábreme, quiero acompañarte un rato, te extraño mucho.

-Luzco horrible, peor que Fiona de Shrek, corrección en este momento ella es más bonita que yo.

-Confía en mi, abre y veras que no faltare a mi palabra de no verte.

Ella dudosa, pero tambien deseosa de tan cautivadora compañía cedió, se asombro de ver que Seiya traía los ojos vendados, y una caja en las manos.

-¡Taran!- canturreo Seiya- te prometí que no te vería, y he cumplido, pero realmente deseaba acompañarte.

Seiya camino unos pasos y dejo la caja en el suelo.

Serena no salía de asombro ante el ingenio de su apuesto novio.

-Te he traído nieve de limón, se que puede ayudarte mucho a desinflamarte- ¡eso era mucho mejor que las bolsas de hielo que le quemaban la piel! - , tambien unos batidos de fresa y vainilla en caja, no me gusta porque no son naturales, pero sé que no debes comer sólidos, unos días no te caerán mal.

Serena abrazo a su novio con fuerza, este rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Seiya beso su coronilla con infinita ternura.

-Tambien traje unas películas, para que las viéramos, ah, pero…

Serena no pudo más, deshizo el nudo de la mascada, descubriendo los hermosos ojos de su novio.

-Tan bella como siempre- dijo él acariciando su barbilla, depositando un beso suave en sus labios.

-Que mentiroso.

-A lo mejor sí- dijo Seiya divertido guiñándole un ojo- , ya ves que dicen que el amor es ciego.

Serena hizo un puchero, pero la verdad estaba encantada, Seiya no solo era guapo, cariñoso, divertido, era muy listo, ¿podría tener más suerte? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Al final pasaron una tarde maravillosa, la compañía de Seiya era su mejor medicina.

.

* * *

**Comentario.**

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, no se como categorizar estos drabbles pienso meter de todo tipo de emociones, pronto subiré otro- espero- ando ocupada con mi fic de Renacimiento Lunar, y otros trabajitos, pero quiero convertir este espacio mi fosa de locuras, muy pronto subiré un drabble para celebrar el día del niño, aunque tambien hay uno de Serena y Haruka (no no es Yuri, sorry) estos drabbles aunque no sigan una trama si quiero manejarlos más o menos conectados, me despido, saludos a las **ladies Kou** que me leen ;)

¿Tomatazos, sombrerazos, sobornos, peticiones?

Oh si escucharon bien, peticiones, pero advierto que soy super-mega-fan de SeiyaxSerena, fuera de ahí todo se vale para mí.


	2. El nombre

**.**

**Disclaimer. **Naoko Takeuchi eres una "genia", por eso tomo prestados tus personajes, y sin fines de lucro.

**Personajes:** Seiya, Trío Amazonas, Galaxia, Neherenia, Zafiro.

**.**

* * *

**Momentos de Crisis**

**2\. El nombre.**

"Aunque no lo creas o lo hayas olvidado,

también los niños tienen sus momentos difíciles."

.

.

Un pequeño de cinco años de coleta azabache, juega a la pelota en el parque.

–¡Allá va!– le grita a un niño rubio.

Ya casi la alcanza el rubio, pero los gritos de dos señoras, una de pelo largo y negro, y la otra de cabello rubio con terminaciones rojas, gritan eufóricas, esa gran distracción espanta a los tres niños, Seiya bufa tan fuerte que logra alzar su pequeño copete, realmente comienza a odiar ese tipo de fiestas alrededor de la "panza de su madre", ¿no debería estar ella preocupada como cualquier mujer normal de estar engordando de esa manera? Y aunque su padre Zafiro le ha explicado cien veces que su madre no explotara como un globo, sino que espera a un bebé, simplemente aún no capta el mensaje. O mejor dicho no quiere asimilarlo.

–¡Ojo de tigre, Ojo de Águila!– grita Neherenia a sus dos hijos, de la misma edad que Seiya– es hora de la merienda.

–¡Nos vemos!– gritan al unisonó los pequeños hermanos.

–Tambien nosotros – dice Galaxia levantándose con dificultad, y es natural, pues ya tiene ocho meses de embarazo.

Seiya toma su pequeña pelota y le da la mano a su madre.

Cada vez le molesta más esa panza, ahora le ha cortado la diversión, pero ya tiene un plan, cuando venga el dichoso bebé, lo meterá en una caja y la mandara por correo a la Luna, sabe que esta "muuuy lejos", seguro que de ahí no vuelve ni en un millón de años, sonríe satisfecho, el único inconveniente que tiene el pequeño Seiya es que no ha podido conseguir estampillas para la Luna, cuando fue a la oficina de correos, solo consiguió una gran carcajada por parte del encargado.

.

Al otro día en la escuela platica con sus dos amigos, estaban trepados en los columpios.

–Están buscando un nombre para el bebé– comenta Seiya mientras muerde su oniguiri– eso me preocupa.

–¿Por?– pregunta Ojo de Águila mientras se zampa unos pulpos de salchicha.

–¡Ah!– dice Ojo de Tigre – es por lo que te conté una vez.

Seiya asiente con la boca llena.

–¡Cuéntenme!– exclama Ojo de Águila.

–Bueno– responde su hermano– es que cuando uno le pone el nombre a una mascota, es más difícil deshacerse de ella, pues como uno ya le puso un nombre, entonces te encariñas con ella, y así ya no las puedes mandar a la Luna.

–¡Oh!– exclama Ojo de Águila– entonces debes impedir que le pongan un nombre al bebé.

–¿Y cómo hago eso?– pregunta Seiya preocupado.

Los tres suspiran y se quedan callados.

–¿Tu hermano no puede ayudarte?– pregunta Ojo de Tigre.

–Nop– responde Seiya– como es más grande dice que le tienen sin cuidado mis tonterías.

–Es lo malo de que sea grande, lo bueno es que nosotros nacimos el mismo día– dice el rubio a su hermano peli rosa.

–Pues ni tan bueno, mis juguetes, prestar…– murmura Ojo de Águila.

–Pero si te entendemos– dice Ojo de Tigre mientras le da una palmadita a Seiya– recuerda que también tenemos un hermano mayor: Ojo de Pez.

–¡Creí que era hermana!– exclama Ojo de Águila– ¡Me han timado!

–Que tonto eres– comenta su hermano– ¿Qué no has visto cuando va al baño?

Ojo de Águila se pone rojo. Y niega rotundamente.

–Pues yo sí, y hace parado, como nosotros.

–Si tú dices.

–Bueno pero no me han dado ideas– reclama Seiya– ah, ya se, ¿a ustedes quien les puso el nombre?

–¿Por?– contestas los dos pequeños.

–Porque igual y esa persona me ayuda, es que deberás que sus nombres son bastante feos, con nombres así, nadie se pueden encariña…

Pero Seiya no termina la frase, ambos niños lo mojan con sus bebidas, le sacan la lengua, y después se van, muy enojados.

Y ahora gracias a ese bebé sus dos amigos se enojan con Seiya, por unas eternas y largas cinco horas. Los niños tienen la cualidad de perdonar rápidamente.

.

Sin embargo a Seiya se le acaban las ideas, y lo peor es que ya escucho como le pondrán a su hermanito, porque ahora sabe que el que viene es un niño, Taiki le ha dicho burlonamente que muy pronto será destronado, Seiya no entendió del todo, pero pensó que seguro era algo malo para él.

En la merienda sus padres están muy contentos, y discuten los nombres desechados.

–Haruka hubiera sido un nombre genial– comenta Galaxia soñadora.

–Pero aunque es unisex, realmente no tiene buena rima: "Haruka Kou", fuera de proporción– comenta Zafiro, moviendo una mano, como si espantara una mosca– bueno, la verdad el nombre que más me gustaba era Diamante, "Diamante Kou".

–Hablando de malas combinaciones– susurra Galaxia.

Todos siguen comiendo, y casi al terminar la cena, su padre Zafiro comenta.

–¿Por qué no le preguntamos a nuestros hijos sobre él nombre?

–Pero si ya lo decidimos– contesta Galaxia.

–No está de más, ¿ustedes que opinan? –Taiki iba a abrir la boca – Y no me vuelvas a decir "Einstein".

–Ja, entonces no hay comentarios– dice Taiki encogiéndose de hombros– ¿Qué hay de ti Seiya?

"Esta es mi oportunidad"

–Gasparín– comenta muy serio el pelinegro.

Todos se le quedan viendo seriamente.

–Si no les gusta tengo más: Goku.

Todos alzan una ceja.

–¡Pie Grande!

Todos comienzan a reír ante sus ocurrencias, Seiya hace un puchero y se entierra en su silla. Pero aún así alza la mano solemnemente como si estuviera en la escuela. Y le ponen atención.

–Uno más, puede ser: Cara de rana.

Por alguna razón hormonal, Galaxia cambia de una carcajada a una cara de asesino serial, haciendo a los hombres de la mesa hacerse más pequeños.

–¿¡A quien le vamos Cara de Rana!?– grita ella.

Seiya en un tono casi inaudible contesta: A mí.

Y esa carita de perrito mojado y hambriento bajo la lluvia, hace que Galaxia vuelva a reír, junto con Zafiro y Taiki, pero Seiya se pone a llorar, y su madre lo abraza.

.

Unas semanas después nace el pequeño Yaten, Seiya ahora se encuentra viendo como duerme en su pequeña cuna, su carita se recarga en los barrotes blancos y de madera, sus zafiros inspeccionan el pequeño pedacito de carne que duerme plácidamente.

Después mira hacia la entrada de la habitación, para cerciorarse de que nadie lo oiga.

–Para mí siempre serás: Cara de Rana, pero aún así– estira su manita y acaricia la mejilla de Yaten– te quiero hermanito.

Fin.

* * *

**Comentario.**

**¡Feliz día del niño!**

**Historia basada en un hecho real de esta pobrecita y traumada autora, jajaja, pero debo mencionar que a mi hermanita yo le sugerí otro nombre, y si, mi madre se enojo, hasta la fecha se acuerdan y me molestan con esa vergonzosa anécdota.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favorites: **Serena Ryuuzaki y Guest alias (si ya se quien eres colega :P), Akemi Shizuka,maylenkou.


End file.
